Race On
by ETBlack3333
Summary: After deciding to not go to the Great Railway Show. The Steam Team decide to have their own big race, which turned out to be a not good idea. Takes place one year after the events of the Great Race movie. Enjoy!
1. Before the Race

Today, on the Island of Sodor. It has been one year exactly since Thomas, Gordon, and the others went to the Great Railway Show, and they all know what happened that day. Henry ended up in 5th place, James and Emily somehow lost the Best Decorated contest, Gordon had his boiler burst, and lastly, Thomas ended up winning the Shunting Challenge. It was a day they would all never forget, especially Gordon.

However, because that day was so crazy for them. They all agreed to never attend it ever again. Well, participate in it. They'll still go there to watch it.

But instead, the team decided to do something else in relation to that show and it turned out a lot more intense then they thought. Here's how it all went down.

* * *

At Tidmouth, every engine was up and ready to leave when Mr. Caleb's car came in. He got with a big smile on his face that got a couple of the friends nervous.

" Hey everyone. Tomorrow's a big day. " - Caleb

" Why's that? " - Gordon

" You know. Tomorrow is the Great Railway Show. " - Caleb

Everyone however was not as thrilled about the show as they were last year.

" Yeah. We don't want to go. " - Thomas

" So we don't have to sing the will you take me to the railway show song again. " - Henry

" Good. That song was weird. " - Percy

" What's up with you. Last year you were all begging to be selected, and now you're, well, the opposite. " - Caleb

" It's just that I was embarrassed being last place. " - Henry

" And having my boiler burst. " - Gordon

" And not winning the best decorated challenge. How dare they not pick me! " - James

" Don't worry James. You won in my opinion. " - Percy

" Thank you. " - James

While Rebecca was told about the show by Gordon. Nia had not been told anything about it.

" I'm lost here. Can someone fill me in? Pretty please. " - Nia

" Last year we all participated in this railway show where engines from around the world compete in this challenges to see who's the best engine. Like shunting, racing, strongness, and even beauty. " - Thomas

" Like me. Strong and beautiful. " - James

" James! " - Everyone except Percy

" Sorry. " - James

" Well that sounds like fun. I would be part of the shunting challenge. " - Nia

" So you want to go? " - Caleb

He was hoping for a yes.

" If they don't wanna go. Then I'm not going. " - Nia

" You're so generous. " - Henry

" Um, thanks Henry. " - Nia

" Well Then. Rebecca. Are you interested? " - Caleb

" What do you think? " - Rebecca

" The answer is no, isn't it. " - Caleb

" Good brain. " - Rebecca

" Not really. " - Gordon

" So you all are just gonna skip the show entirely? " - Caleb

" Pretty much. " - Thomas

" That's just not you guys. Normally you would all beg for something like this. " - Caleb

" Hey you're not wrong. " - Emily

Thomas decided to make this better

" Look. We said we weren't gonna be at the show. But we can still do our own way. " - Thomas

" Pardon? " - James

" Why don't we all have a big Great Race. All 9 of us can race around the island and see who will win it and give that one they're own prize. " - Thomas

The others were skeptical, while some others were interested.

" That sounds fun. " - Percy

" I see 6 problems with that idea. " - Gordon

" Well tell us only 2. " - Thomas

" Fine. One, this could cause serious problems. " - Gordon

" I would agree. " - Edward

" And two. I'm clearly faster than all of you and I would win. " - Gordon

" You're kidding me right? " - James

" Do I sound? " - Gordon

" I could beat you. " - James

" James. Don't push it. " - Percy

" If Philip can beat you. Then I can. " - Thomas

" But Philip and Gordon weren't... " - Percy

" I don't like how the boys think they can beat us girls. " - Emily

" I would come at least 2nd. " - Rebecca

" I would clearly come last. Now will everyone stop this. " - Edward

" You heard him. " - Gordon

" Gordon. I don't like your attitude. Besides, I beat you one time. " - Henry

" That was a long time ago. You haven't been fit since. " - Gordon

The others gasped at that insult.

" Alright that's it. This race is happening. " - Henry

" Who's in? " - James

Thomas, Rebecca, and Emily whistled in agreement, while Edward, Nia, and Percy simply rejected this.

" Emily? I thought you'd not approve this. " - Percy

" I was, but Gordon and James over there got me riled up. I could beat them. " - Emily

" I'm in too. " - Nia

" Seriously. " - Percy

" Come on Perce. Don't think I'm saying I'll beat you. Cause I'm not. You and me can race together and if you or I win. We'll both earn the prize. " - James

Percy thought for a bit and almost accepted.

" Depends on what the prize is. Caleb? " - Percy

" Um. I don't know. The winner or winners get a whole week off from work. " - Caleb

" I'm in! " - Percy

He yelled it so loud the entire team should be deaf.

" Great. That's the prize then. Everyone in? " - Caleb

" Not everyone. " - Thomas

Him and the others all looked at Edward as he is the only one who hasn't agreed to be in the race.

" Look guys. I'm like the father of this team. And I say this is a bad idea. Someone could get hurt or worse. " - Edward

" Don't you want a week off of work? " - Thomas

Edward keep juggling through his mind on what to say but he couldn't give in.

" Yes. " - Edward

" Then I guess it's official. The Steam Team is going to have their own Great Race. " - Thomas

" And the winner will get one week off of work. " - Caleb

As soon as Caleb said that. The drivers had all walked over from the motel to get ready for the day, and then they heard the prize.

" Wait. Who's getting a week off? " - Jake

" Can I have it? I never get breaks. " - Hailey

" Yes you do. " - Erik

" Shut up. " - Hailey

" Thomas? What's this about? " - Tyler

" We decided to not go to the Great Railway Show. So we all agreed to have a big race around the island. " - Thomas

" I see 6 problems with that. " - Ginny

" So did I. But now I don't care. I just wanna beat James and Henry. " - Gordon

" You mean you wanna lose to me. " - James

" No. Me. " - Henry

" This is not going to go well. " - Ellie

" Couldn't agree more girl. " - Natalia

" Caleb you're allowing this? " - Patrick

" Well they refused to go to the show. And I wanted them to do something. " - Caleb

" What kind of controller are you? " - Ruby

" That kind. " - Ginny

" Do you guys want a week off? " - Caleb

" Hell yes. " - Jake

" I work my butt off every week. So I deserve one. " - Hailey

" Then come join us. The two of us can win together. " - James

" Yeah. Come on Tyler. " - Thomas

" I would like some time off. Fine, I'll obliged. " - Tyler

" Anyone else? " - Emily

" Why not? " - Ellie

" I would like some alone time for once. " - Erik

The other drivers all also joined in. So everyone is about to participate in Sodor's version of the Great Race. Except with more competitors and more craziness.

And how is this going to end up? Who knows.

" Okay. So since the Railway show is tomorrow. The race will be tomorrow. " - Caleb

" Yes. " - Everyone

" Let's get some rest and some time to be ready for this, Amazing Race, heh. " - Percy

No one laugh though.

" Yeah that wasn't funny. " - Percy

" Well I'm ready to dominate. " - Gordon

" Gordon? You're not gonna boast like that to me are you? " - Rebecca

" Of course not Becky. " - Gordon

" Don't hope Rebecca. This is Gordon. " - James

" Alright I'm out of here. See you all tomorrow. " - Gordon

Gordon and Rebecca left to get ready for this event. Soon everyone else left and spend the rest of the day getting ready for this race that may or may not go well.

Either way, the Steam Team was ready for the Island of Sodor Great Race. That will probably never happen again. But nevertheless, someone will end up winning.

Who will it be? Gordon? Thomas? Emily? They'll all see tomorrow.

* * *

**This story I had planned for a while. Now it's finally here. Who do you think will win? Find out next chapter.**

**Also the Great Race movie. It's decent but not great. But still go watch it if you have the chance.**

**One more time, if you think some characters are out of character. Like Henry or Emily. Please don't complain about it. That's just the way I wanted to write them. If you don't approve of that, then don't read. But don't send a review complaining about them being out of character.**

**Anyways. Love you all. See you next time for racing.**


	2. The Race!

Today was the day of the Steam Team's Great Race. The news of the race spread across the island and almost every engine and person wanted to watch.

For the past 24 hours, all 9 engines had been training and getting ready for this unnecessary, but exhilarating race.

Gordon, James, and Henry are the ones who are determined to win to prove themselves to another. Emily, Rebecca, Nia hope to win to show the boys that girls can win races too. Thomas wants to win because, well he's Thomas. Percy and Edward on the other hand are against this race, but still decided to do it.

The race will start at Knapford Station. The team will go all around the island and the race will end at the station where it started. The winner of the race will end up having a full week off from work, and boy do these engines want that so bad.

The drivers decided to not be part of the race, but instead cheer for their engine during the race. Mostly because they don't want to get hurt, cause these trains are going to go pretty fast. But either way, that driver will also win the week off as well.

Right now, it is 11:55am. Knapford station itself is packed with people ready to root for their favorite engine. Meanwhile, the rest of the Island was told of this race and those specific people and engines will also be cheering on.

As the clock ticked, the engines all got to their position.

" It's go time. " - Gordon

" Go time to win. " - James

" Time for me to show you guys I can still race. " - Henry

" Or maybe see that a girl can win. " - Emily

" Good luck to you Gordon. " - Rebecca

" You too Becky. " - Gordon

" You ready Percy? " - Thomas

" On second thought Thomas, I'd like to not race. " - Percy

" Come on Perce. You've grown up for many years. Don't chicken out. " - Thomas

" Okay three things. One, only James can call me Perce. Two, I am not a chicken. Three, I can beat you. " - Percy

" Then race. " - Thomas

" Fine. " - Percy

" Nia. Are you okay with this? " - Edward

" Half of me says no. While the other half says yes. " - Nia

" Yippee. " - Edward

As the engines got ready. Their boilers full as a bus. Their faces full of hype, well just Gordon, James, Henry, and Thomas.

Anne Claire went in front of them holding a black and white checkered flag like they use in races.

" Engines ready? " - Anne Claire

All 9 engines blew their whistles as loud as they could, meaning they were without a doubt, ready.

" 3, 2, 1, Race On! " - Anne Claire

She drew the flag and all 9 engines began to move and set off. Soon they were all out of the station and beginning the biggest race Sodor will probably ever have.

Their drivers all cheered on as they left and waited for their arrival at the end and seeing who will win.

" James's got this. " - Jake

" I think Gordon has the advantage. " - Ginny

" Can we please not spend this whole time arguing. " - Ellie

" Not really. " - Jake and Ginny

" Of course. " - Ellie

" It's fine Ellie. Let's just imagine on what will happen during this race. " - Tyler

" I see some accidents, crashes, derailing, and boilers bursting. " - Patrick

" Great sportsmanship. " - Hailey

" Hey I'm saying it might happen to one of them. " - Patrick

" Like Percy. " - Anne Claire

" Ok Anne you want to tussle. " - Patrick

" Tussle? " - Anne Claire

" Enough. " - Erik

" This is going to be a long day. " - Natalia

" Maybe even longer. " - Ruby

While the drivers do their, whatever they're doing, the engines have just began the race. And boy is it going to be a crazy one.

* * *

The first leg of this race was at Wellsworth station. At the station, Philip was there waiting for them. He was clearly cheering for Edward, cause obviously.

" Where are they? " - Philip

Just as he said it. The engines were in his sight. Coming in hot.

They were three tracks next to each other. So 3 of them were in front, 3 were in the middle, and 3 were in the back.

In the front 3 were Gordon, Henry, and Rebecca. Gordon and Henry were about neck and neck.

" Henry. You sure you can keep this up? " - Gordon

" We just started Gordon. I can handle it, but can you? " - Henry

Henry then gained a bit more speed and was in 1st place.

" Not so fast brother. " - Gordon

" Gordon, wait for me. " - Rebecca

Gordon got distracted a bit from his girl, but then got more distracted by Philip.

" Hey Gordon. Remember us? " - Philip

" Shut up you little boxcab, we never raced! " - Gordon

Philip didn't hear him though. Philip then got more excited when he saw Edward coming. He was in the middle 3 along with Nia and Emily.

" Hey girls. " - Philip

" Hi Phil. " - Emily

" Hey cutie. " - Nia

Philip blushed as it was true. Then he saw Edward, but he was started to slow down.

" Edward? What are you doing? " - Philip

Edward was already tired and then stopped. Behind him was James and he was not happy.

" Eddie. You're blocking me. Move it. " - James

" James? " - Percy

Percy as well as Thomas passed them, leaving James in last place.

" I'm coming. If Ed here would just move. " - James

" Well sorry James. It's not my fault I'm not fit for racing. " - Edward

" It's fine Eddie. You can at least be proud you agreed. " - Philip

" Can I though? " - Edward

" Okay this is ridiculous. " - James

He backed up until he reached a switch track and got his track switched to the second one so he could pass Edward. He then quickly sprinted past Edward and Philip.

" If I lose, it's your fault. " - James

" Stop being so James. " - Edward

Edward was getting mad. Not because of stopping, but from getting called out like he always does.

" Can you keep going? " - Philip

" Possibly. But I'll most likely be in last. " - Edward

" Just give it your best shot. " - Philip

" Thanks Phil. " - Edward

That got him moving, and Edward was back in the race, despite being very far behind now. But he didn't care.

* * *

The second leg was at the Docks. However, it was gonna be tough. As Gordon and Henry reached the docks. The tracks were not cleaned and so they were slippery. Gordon and Henry then started slipping.

" Woah. Stop! " - Henry

" I can't control myself. " - Gordon

They were able to stop slippy once they reached the end of the docks. But it got bad when Rebecca who was behind them was slipping as well.

" Oh god. I can't stop. Gordon. Help me. " - Rebecca

Gordon heard that and had to make a choice whether to continue or help her. He clearly had to help his girl. So Gordon stopped and went back. Giving Henry a big lead.

" I got you now Gordon. " - Henry

Gordon went after Rebecca and was next to her.

" Calm down Rebecca. It's fine, I'm here. " - Gordon

Rebecca thankfully stopped but her wheels were pretty sore, and she could barely move.

" I don't think I can continue. " - Rebecca

" I'm sorry. " - Gordon

" Don't be. I should've backed out. " - Rebecca

" I'll win for you. " - Gordon

" Then win it. My love. " - Rebecca

Gordon smiled and took off at full speed hoping to catch up to Henry and beat him and hopefully the others.

While Rebecca would unfortunately have to sit there until help came. She was still happy for her big guy.

The others soon arrived at the docks. Emily and Nia saw Rebecca.

" Rebecca? What happened? " - Emily

" I'm out. I can't move anymore. " - Rebecca

" We'll win for you. Maybe. " - Nia

" Thanks girls. " - Rebecca

Eventually Thomas, Percy, James, and even Edward would pass her at the docks. So with that, Rebecca was the first one eliminated from the race.

* * *

The third leg was next at Crovan's Gate. However, the people there weren't told about the race for some reason and so their were some workers there renovating the place. And they weren't told that a bunch of engines would be coming very fast next to them.

The first ones to come were Henry and Gordon, as Gordon was able to catch up in time. The two flew past the station at fast speed. Some of the workers were on ladders and nearly fall off from vibrations. But thankfully they were fine, but not happy at all.

" Slow down you engines. " - worker

" Can't. Got to win. " - Gordon

" You may have caught up, but I will rain supreme. " - Henry

" What is wrong with them? " - worker

Things would get worse for them as more engines came towards the station. Emily and Nia had been next to each other the whole time, with Thomas just right behind them.

" Hey Em. I'm gonna catch you. " - Thomas

" I don't think so Tommy. " - Emily

" Does everyone have a nickname? " - Nia

" Pretty much. " - Thomas and Emily

The three left the station not as fast as the other 2, but still fast enough to shake the workers.

" Okay that's it. " - worker

The workers were already tired of their work being interrupted. So of few of them put road blocks on the next two tracks.

The ones coming in on those tracks were James and Percy. They were coming in fast and didn't see the blocks.

" If I win, you can have one of my days off. " - Percy

" You mean two days. " - James

The two closed their eyes and laughed not knowing what was in front of them. James then opened his eyes and saw the track blocked.

" Oh great red! " - James

" What? Oh gosh! " - Percy

The two braked as hard as they could, Percy stopped just in time, but James couldn't stop in time and smashed into the barrier. That caused a paint can to fall from the roof of the station and splash all over the third track next to the station. After all that, James and Percy were crossed.

" What is the problem here? " - Percy

" We're trying to win a race here. " - James

The workers just glared and ignored the two engines. But then things got worse as Edward was on the third track and just about to pass James and Percy. But that paint can spilled paint all over Edward's track. James and Percy saw that and yelled out.

" Edward. Stop! " - James and Percy

" Huh? " - Edward

But he couldn't react in time and ran into the paint puddle and splashed paint, that was blue, all over James and Percy.

" Sorry guys. " - Edward

James and Percy sat there covered in paint and pouted. They were also out of the race.

" You want to go home and kiss? " - Percy

" Please. " - James

With those two out now, the race was down to just 6 engines. Henry and Gordon still were up front, but the others were starting to catch up, well not Edward.

* * *

The fourth leg was next at Vicarstown Station. Their were a lot of switch tracks there, so that could change this race very fast.

Gordon and Henry were once again the first ones to arrive, but Nia was just right behind them.

" Hey boys. Remember me? " - Nia

" Hi Nia. " - Henry

" You got a partner now. " - Gordon

" No she isn't. " - Henry

" Then why were you flirting with her yesterday. " - Gordon

" Shut it. I was not. " - Henry

" What are you guys saying? " - Nia

" Oh. Nothing. " - Henry

Henry was looking back at her, and so he couldn't see that his track was being switched.

" Henry. Look ahead. " - Nia

" Huh. Oh God. " - Henry

Henry switched his tracks and was now right in front of Nia.

" Trying to block me I see. " - Nia

" No I'm not. I swear. " - Henry

" Watch this my friend. " - Nia

Nia then saw another track was about to switch. So she went up to Henry and pushed him.

" Hey, what are you doing? " - Henry

He didn't have time to react, as he continued to move forward, but then Nia was able to switch track and end up next to Henry.

" That. " - Nia

" How did you do that? " - Henry

" Lots of training. " - Nia

" Hey friends. I see you've forgotten about the race. " - Gordon

" Yeah right. " - Henry

He and Nia continued to move faster. But little did they know that it was hot day today, and so some of the tracks were pretty bumpy, and who's track was that. Nia's

She started to bump up and down, and since she was going fast she's couldn't stop.

" Henry? I'm gonna derail. " - Nia

" Wait. " - Henry

But it was too late as Nia fell off the tracks and on her side.

" Nia! " - Henry

" Keep going. I'll be fine. " - Nia

" Okay. " - Henry

Thomas and Emily had just caught up and saw the crash.

" Nia, are you okay? " - Thomas

" I'm fine. Just be careful of the tracks. " - Nia

" Got it. " - Emily

The two continued on hoping to avoid any other bumpy tracks.

Edward was once again the last one to pass the station and saw Nia. Then he stopped.

" I told you something like this would happen. " - Edward

" I know. " - Nia

" See you later. " - Edward

He started moving on. Edward felt bad for Nia, but was also a little disappointed. He knew from the beginning this whole race was a bad idea. Nevertheless, Nia was out.

" This is going to end bizarre, I can see it. " - Edward

He would be right, but in a different way.

* * *

The second to last leg was at Gordon's Hill, and that can't be good. Going up and down that hill would be harder than expected, especially going down.

Gordon came up first, immediately remembering him and Rebecca going down the hill and nearly seeing her crash, but saved her. But he wasn't gonna let that stop him.

" Coming through! " - Gordon

Gordon went up the hill as fast as he could, hoping he wouldn't get stuck like previous times. But he managed to get to the top and then go down without any problems.

" That week off will be mine. " - Gordon

Coming near the hill were Henry, Thomas, and Emily. It would be a little harder for them to get to the top. Henry didn't have much problem, but Thomas and Emily did.

" I can't go faster. I have to slow down. " - Emily

" But I can't leave. " - Thomas

" It's fine. I'll catch up. " - Emily

" Okay Em. " - Thomas

Emily slowed down and made it to the top in a knick of time. Henry and Thomas both were already going down the hill but since Thomas was lighter, he began to slowly tilt off the rails.

" No, no, no. Stay on, stay on, stay on. " - Thomas

He tried to pull himself back on the tracks, and at first he could. Until a bloody rock hit his wheels and then he fell off.

" Damn it rock! " - Thomas

" Sorry Thomas. I gotta keep going. " - Henry

" Whatever. Why, just why. " - Thomas

" Thomas? " - Emily

She had made down the hill unharmed, but still had to stop to see her love down,

" Are you okay? " - Emily

" Sure. I'm mad, not sad though. " - Thomas

" Well, does that mean..." - Emily

" Yep. I'm out. Gordon's probably gonna win and he'll get all the time off. " - Gordon

" Don't be hard on yourself. " - Emily

" I mean. It was my idea to do this. I really screwed up this time. " - Thomas

" Yeah. You kind of did. " - Edward

Edward had caught up in time, somehow making up and down Gordon's Hill. He went past the two lovers.

" I warned you guys. " - Edward

" We don't listen. " - Thomas

" It's fine Thomas. " - Emily

" You should keep going. " - Thomas

" No. I'm staying here with you. " - Emily

" Really? " - Thomas

" I'm not gonna risk getting hurt for a week off work. I love working anyways, especially with you. " - Emily

" Now that just made much better. " - Thomas

" Me too. " - Emily

With that, Thomas and Emily were know out of the race. It was down to 3. Gordon, Henry, and Edward. It was truly going to come down to the final 2, since Edward really had no chance at catching up, but he still raced.

* * *

The final leg was going right through Ulfstead Castle. This was were most people were watching and cheering. The engines that lived there were also watching and just making predictions the whole time, and most of them they got right.

Gordon and Henry were once again next to each other, it was down to the two brothers fighting, or racing to the end.

The two flew past the castle getting cheers from all the people.

" Almost there Gordon. " - Henry

" Time to win it all. " - Gordon

" Not so fast. " - Henry

They continued to switch from 1st and 2nd, and it would be that way until the end.

As the big blue engine and big green engine continue fast. Edward came through the castle and stopped to talk to Caitlyn and Connor.

" So how do you expect this to end? " - Edward

" No idea. " - Caitlyn and Connor

" Well I'm just get to the end so this will all end. " - Edward

" You could win. " - Caitlyn

" Hahahaha. Yeah right. " - Edward

Even after saying that, Edward continue on very much expecting 3rd place. It would be end up different though.

* * *

We are now near the finish line back at Knapford Station. Everyone there was just waiting around for the engines. The race itself lasted for like 40 minutes though, so it was a waste of time.

The drivers had been told about the engines being out of the race.

" I'm not surprised. " - Tyler

" James was probably boasting the whole time. " - Jake

" They really messed up this time. " - Ellie

" Hey, we're right here. " - Thomas

The drivers looked and saw Thomas, Emily, Nia, Rebecca, James, and Percy all coming in from their previous positions. Thankfully, Rebecca, Nia, and Thomas were able to get back on the rails and move.

" Oh sorry. " - Tyler

" Shouldn't you get to the steamworks. " - Natalia

" We have to see who wins. " - James

" Gordon. " - Ginny

" Henry can take him. " - Hailey

" Edward might have a chance. " - Erik

Everyone just stared at him.

" Yea he's not coming close. " - Erik

" When are they coming? " - Patrick

Just after he said that, Gordon and Henry's whistles could be heard in the distance. Everyone looked and saw the two coming around the corner.

" Their they are. " - Jake

Everyone was cheering and waiting for the winner as the two came close.

" I'm winning this for Rebecca. " - Gordon

" I'm winning for Nia. " - Henry

The two went as fast as they could, hoping for a miracle. Then their was trouble.

Both of their boilers were just about to cool off, and so they started to slow down.

" What's going on? " - Gordon

" Why I am slowing down? " - Henry

They continued to slow down and nearly running out of breath. Tyler looked through some binoculars and saw the commotion.

" Oh this is not good. " - Tyler

Gordon and Henry keep on slowing down, but they both hoped that one of them would past the finish line in time.

But that wasn't the case, once all their steam was gone. Gordon and Henry both stopped just a few feet away from the checkered finish line that was there.

" No. " - Gordon

" So close. " - Henry

" Are you okay? " - Ginny

" I'm fine. " - Gordon

" This is just ridiculous. " - Henry

" Maybe we should've went with them. " - Hailey

" No. " - Everyone

" Yeah probably not. " - Hailey

Everyone had settled down in disappointment.

" So no one wins? " - Percy

" I guess no..." - Thomas

Before he could finish, they heard a whistle coming through, and before they could react, the finish line had been ripped by none other than...

Edward!

" I made it. Thank you. It's over. " - Edward

Everyone stared at him after he stopped.

" What I miss? " - Edward

" You just won the race. " - Emily

" Wait. I did? " - Edward

" Can't you tell. We didn't cross. " - Henry

Edward was in awe. This whole time he knew he would not come close to winning, and he just did.

Everyone cheered for Edward, crowding up to him, taking pictures, and congratulating. Caleb came up to him to give him his prize.

" Well done Edward. Looks like you win a week off. " - Caleb

" Yeah. I'm not taking it. " - Edward

" What?! " - Everyone

" My prize is a rant. That this whole race was an awful idea and that I'm disappointed in all of you that you would agree to this. Some of us got hurt and this could've ended even worse. So I hope you guys understand that we should never risk ourselves in doing this, this, drama. Do you all understand? " - Edward

" Yes. " - Everyone

" Wait. You do? " - Edward

" The more and more the race went on, the more we realized how much of a mistake it was to do it. " - Nia

" Clearly. Look at what happened to us. " - James

" So you guys agree? " - Edward

" Yes Edward. We will never do anything like this ever again. " - Thomas

" How about instead we go to the Railway Show next year. " - Emily

" Yes. " - James, Thomas, and Rebecca

" Okay. I'm glad you guys understand. And I'm also glad you are all safe. Now let's go home and sleep. I'm about to fall apart. " - Edward

" Sure thing Winner. " - Philip

He just got here and saw what had happened. He couldn't be more happy that his favorite engine.

All 9 engines went to the Steamworks to get fixed up and then returned home to have the longest sleep they can have. This was the most tiring day they ever had.

Even though Edward refused the week off, this may as well be the best thing that's ever happened to him. Winning an unnecessary race. It may be not worth it, but he still will always remember this moment.

With that, The Steam Team Great Race has been concluded and will hopefully be forgotten forever, probably not though.

* * *

**And the race has been finished. Sorry if the one you were rooting for didn't win. Either way, the race was crazy. Thanks princesswolffe for requesting this.**

**I'm planning to write one more story at the end of the month and then take a break. Due to school coming up and other things as well. I hope you can take it.**

**See you guys soon. Don't hate on me. Love, Ethan.**


End file.
